Contrary To Popular Belief
by Disenchanted Cinderella
Summary: She never told him that at one point, she also loved him.


Reading the Time-Traveling Arc to Yuka's death again. I was reduced to tears by Shiki. Damn, I am so moved by his unconditional love for Yuka. I kindofsortamaybe ship them though I will forever be loyal to Mikan's biological parents. It's just.. wow, Shiki, wow. I'm spazzing over you. I love you. Sniff sniff.

* * *

Contrary To Popular Belief

She never told him that at one point, she also loved him.

* * *

Yuka Azumi stood perfectly still at the top of the building, camouflaging herself with black from head to toe. This was supposed to be one of their undercover investigations regarding one of the Elementary School Principal's clones, so why the hell was Shiki the only one interacting in the party below?

"_Stay here Yuka. It's better if I'm the one to interrogate the ESP clone's allies. Most of them are drunkards anyway."_ She remembered Shiki saying as he tried on different disguises for the evening party.

'Why do you have to sacrifice so much for me, Shiki?' Yuka sighed and sat down, hugging her knees while thinking of Yuki-sensei and Mikan. The painful feeling of guilt was still there, and perhaps it will never even disappear. Leaving the most important person to her was something she could never forgive. Every time the scene played in her mind: carrying the bundle without her baby and leaving her to the kind old man, Yuka remembers the day her parents left her. She felt horrible.

"Mommy, please don't leave Yuka alone!" Her 5 year old self cried in her mind.

Sensei, forgive me. Shutting her eyes to prevent the tears threatening to fall, Yuka clenched her first. She froze when she suddenly felt a warm hand cupping her cheek. Immediately, she grabbed hold of the hand and was about to twist it when she saw it was only Shiki. "You said before that it would be the last time that you would cry."

Embarrassed, she dropped his hand and lightly slapped both of her cheeks. "Yeah. Sorry Shiki." Yuka smiled. "Did you get the information?" Shiki nodded, extending his hand to her and helping her up. "Let's go back to headquarters."

Shiki teleported them back to the forest where one of their headquarters was hidden. "Shiki! Why did you teleport near the lake? Now we have to walk to the headquarters because of the anti-teleportation cast around the HQ!" Yuka groaned. Shiki said nothing, ignoring her ranting.

Yuka watched as Shiki turned around and started walking north, toward the entrance of the headquarters. "What game are you playing at, Shiki? Is it because of the prank last time? I apologized didn't I?" Yuka whined again to which Shiki ignored, yet again. She knew Shiki could have just teleported back in the teleportation point inside the headquarters instead of outside. She looked at his back suspiciously.

"Stop staring and come on."

She gulped, embarrassed yet again for getting caught. She was about to run to follow Shiki, but her footsteps faltered as she caught sight of the bright full moon. Stopping altogether, she gazed at it silently.

Shiki looked back and saw that Yuka wasn't following him anymore but was looking up at the moon. He looked up curiously and saw the clear night sky sprinkled with bright twinkling stars. The moon looked beautiful. 'But not as beautiful as her.' Shiki inwardly smiled as he caught sight of Yuka. Illuminated by the moon's light, she looked ethereal and fragile. Her eyes shone exquisitely.

When he approached her, she was smiling, gently concentrating on the moon. "Do you think Mikan is also watching the moon right now?" She asked to particularly no one but herself. Shiki smiled. Though it pained him to see her wallowing in guilt, he patted her head encouragingly. "She is. And I bet she's enjoying it as much as you do."

Yuka smiled at him as Shiki gave a smile on his own. He was about to turn around and resume walking.

"Shiki.. why do you sacrifice so much for me?"

He stopped in his tracks. He pursed his lips and gave a smile. Despite knowing the answer, Yuka still wanted to hear it on her own from Shiki's mouth even though it wouldn't change anything at all. They will always remain friends, for Shiki knew that Yuka's heart will always belong to Yuki-sensei.

Shiki sighed and slowly turned around to face Yuka. Slowly, he brought his gaze to meet hers.

"I've got nothing to lose.. but you."

Yuka watched as Shiki resumed walking north, towards the headquarters. She stared as his figure slowly got smaller. Although she knew it was futile as she was rendered speechless, she tried to open her mouth but her voice wouldn't come out. She closed it shut as he turned his head and asked if she was coming along or else he'd leave her. He didn't sound sad, or angry, but perfectly normal.

And he always looked back to make sure she was behind him.

They started walking in an even pace next to each other in silence. Yuka took this opportunity to observe Shiki. The way he walked, the way his hands sway almost robotically, the way his eyelashes bat whenever he blinks, the way his hair swishes because of the wind, and the way his eyes would automatically check if she was still there.

* * *

I've got nothing to lose but you.

Yuka bit her lip. She knew it in heart that she also loved Shiki. How can she even deny it now? Nevertheless, though she loved him, sensei will always be that special person in heart.

I'm sorry sensei. I'm sorry Shiki.

* * *

It hurt.

"Mother!"

Yuka opened her eyes and saw her precious daughter, Mikan, crying. It hurt Yuka to see Mikan cry. Even if she tries to deny it, she knew it was time. Her vision was getting hazier by the second. Hugging her daughter in her arms, she cried out tears that she kept for so long. "I'm sorry, Luna." She muttered her last words.

The expression on Shiki's face pained her as she caught sight of it. She smiled at him, hoping that someday he'll forgive her. Yuka thought about Mikan, sensei, Naru, the children in the academy and Kaoru-senpai as the medics fussed over her.

She thought about Shiki.

And how much she was relieved but sad that Shiki will never know.

He'll never know that at one point, Yuka did love him.

* * *

Shiki carried the woman he loved in his arms bridal-style. 'I'm sorry, Yuka-senpai.' He asked the gates to be opened, also assuring the guard that he won't escape.

He was not the type to shed tears. He clearly wasn't even though his heart was telling him to let it all out. She'll never return. Not even a million tears would bring her back. She was the only one that he never wanted to lose. And now she's gone.

And she'll never know that he knows that at one point, she did love him.

And now she'll never, ever know.

* * *

'_Now, we will pass through these gates and together let's face the outside world. Wherever you are.. my heart will always be with you.'_

Standing outside the academy, he gave her cold lips one last kiss.

"Finally.. you're free."

And she was finally at peace.

* * *

"Damn you Shiki!" A chibi Izumi Yukihira shouted in heaven as he hugged Yuka possessively. He patted her head as he saw the apologetic puppy dog eyes she was giving him.

He snicked and kissed her forehead. "I forgive you, brat, because I know I'll always be your 'special' person." Yuka was left flustered as she smiled down at Shiki, thanking him and wishing him good luck even though he won't see or even hear her.

Because of the mind-reading alice, contrary to popular belief, Yuka did love Shiki.


End file.
